Pride And Glory
by ceresfranksbracks
Summary: Ron and Ceres find out about their feelings for each other. Ron WeasleyxOC oneshot OOC Ron Weasley


You hit the ground with a loud thud. You groaned and slowly rolled over onto your back. You slowly opened your eyes to see the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team hovering over you. You blinked and slowly sat up.

"_y/n_! Are you okay?" Ron asked as he rushed towards you.

"I'm fine Ron." You said but winced when he helped you stand up. Your leg buckled beneath you but Ron wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you steady. Even though you were in pain, blood still rushed to your cheeks in a blush. You turned your head to the side, letting your _h/c_ hair fall in front of your face.

"How did you fall?" Ron asked softly. You turned your head to glare at a blonde boy who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Some prat knocked me off my broom." You said through clenched teeth. Ron followed your gaze and when he saw that you were looking at Malfoy, he snapped. Ron walked you over to Fred and George who each wrapped an arm around your waist and hurriedly walked you into the school.

"He's going to either die, or kill Malfoy isn't he?" You asked quietly. Fred and George laughed but nodded.

"Bloody hell." You mumbled under your breath. "I can get to the nurse on my own, will you two go protect him or stop him?" You asked when you were a few feet away from the nurse's office. They nodded before letting go of your waist and running back down the hall.

A few hours later, after the nurse had bandaged your leg tightly, apparently you would just have to let it heal on its own, you bumped into Fred and George. They both had slight bruises and cuts on their faces.

"What did you guys do?" You asked in alarm.

"We tried to get-"Fred started.

"Ron away from Malfoy-"George continued.

"And then this happened." They finished in unison. You looked at them in surprise.

"Ron hurt you? Why?" You asked.

"He didn't want Malfoy to get away that easily." They said with a shrug. "After a minute of fighting with him, we agreed with Ron. I mean, Malfoy did that to you." They continued with a pointed glance at your bandaged leg.

"How much trouble did you guys get in?" You asked with a sigh.

"None!" They said cheerfully. "Ron took full responsibility for the incident." You blushed; why did people have to do things for you? You could handle yourself.

"Why'd he have to do that? I could've just hexed Malfoy." You said with a shrug.

"Detention tonight _l/n_." Snape said from behind you. "And twenty points from Gryffindor." You sighed but didn't argue. You knew that would only make it worse. You and the twins went back to the Gryffindor common room and you saw Ron sitting on the couch.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" You exclaimed as you saw his face. You rushed over to him. "Why would you do that?" You asked softly as you kneeled down beside him and saw how bruised and scratched up his face was. You gently stroked his cheek, taking special care to avoid the cuts and bruises.

"He hurt you." Ron said simply. You sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Ronald?" Ron shrugged and you shook your head at him. "How much trouble did you get in?" Ron turned away.

"Ronald." You said firmly. He turned to look at you before he responded.

"A week of detentions with Snape, starting tonight." You brightened a bit. Sure Snape was terrible, but a week wasn't too bad.

"Well, we have detention together tonight then." You replied. Ron looked at you in confusion.

"What'd you do to get detention?" Ron asked with his head cocked to the side. You noticed how attractive he was, not for the first time, and how his orange hair hung across his forehead. You shook your head slightly to clear away those thoughts.

"I said something about hexing Malfoy, Snape heard me, and gave me detention for tonight." You said with a shrug. Ron looked slightly impressed that you had talked about hexing Malfoy.

~Later That Night In Snape's Classroom~

"You two will clean the tables, organize the potions by contents, organize…" You stopped listening after a few moments and let your mind wander. After telling you what to do, Snape exited the room and locked the door, telling you that it would remain locked until you had done what you were required to do.

You went around and started wiping down the tables, which had old potion residue on them. At one point you were right next to Ron, and you could feel your heart pounding erratically. Ron seemed to take notice, as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at you.

"Are you okay _y/n_?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering, why did you get so mad at Malfoy? It was just my leg, it'll heal." You said, not wanting to admit that you were really thinking of how close his body was to yours and how his lips would feel on your own.

"I was mad, because it was you that he hurt." Ron said slowly, as if struggling to get the words out. You looked up at him on confusion, a question already forming on your lips, when he hastily smashed his lips onto yours. It took only a moment for you to start kissing back, and when you did, you felt your stomach doing frantic flips. Here was the guy who you had been crushing on since first year, kissing you. Your hands found their way into his orange hair and his hands snaked around your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible. You had to stand on your tiptoes to be able to kiss back properly, and after a moment, Ron just picked you up and placed you on a table in Snape's classroom. He climbed on as well; his body pressed against yours, and continued kissing you, using his tongue to eagerly explore your mouth.

It was at that moment that Snape entered, checking to see how close you two were to being done. Snape gaped for a moment upon seeing Ron's hands working on unbuttoning your shirt, before he snapped out of it.

"Weasley! _y/n_! Get out!" Snape shrieked. You hurriedly jumped apart, Ron dragging you with him.

"And one hundred points from Gryffindor!" He yelled as you two ran out the door. Ron pulled you into a closet, where he kissed you again. Ron leant his forehead against yours as he held you up, so that you were the same height as him.

"Definitely worth it." You breathed. Ron looked at you, before kissing you softly.

"You know, Ron, I think maybe, just maybe, Malfoy did something good." You said. Your leg hurt slightly from being wrapped around Ron's waist, but you ignored it.

"Nothing Malfoy ever does is good. This was going to happen at some point anyway." Ron said with a shrug. You smiled at him before connecting your lips again.

No matter what Ron said, the next time you saw Malfoy, you were going to thank him.

End. 3


End file.
